deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Roman invasion of Rus!: Alexander Nevsky vs Julius Caesar
Time to pit the Great Russian Guardian against the Great Roman Conquerer. Alexander Nevsky, The Russian Prince who stopped the Teutonic Knights in their quest to take Rus and spread their ever violent religion... VS Julius Caesar, the Roman Polotio who took control of Rome and spread its vast power to form one of the longest lasting empires in history... WHO IS DEADLIEST! Alexander Nevsky Alexander Nevsky was the Prince of Novgorod and Grand Prince of Vladimir during some of the most trying times in the city's history. Commonly regarded as the key figure of medieval Rus', Alexander was the grandson of Vsevolod the Big Nest and rose to legendary status on account of his military victories over the German and Swedish invaders while accepting to pay tribute to the powerful Golden Horde. Link Weapons Russian_Longsword.gif|Myech Longsword Bear-Spear.jpg|Bear Spear BowRus17thc.jpg|Composit Bow Lamellar.jpg|Example of Lamellar Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail KiteShield.jpg|Kiteshield Close Range: Myech Sword *A long one handed sword, it could have been used one handed ore two handed. **Approximately 3 feet long blade. **Could slash or stab with ease. **Used on horseback or on foot Mid Range: Rogatina Bear Spear *A medieval type of spear used in hunting for bears and other large animals but also worked fantastically on the battle field. **Massive 8 inch long Leif-Shaped spear head **Crosspiece underneath head to help keep target at bay **Thick 6 foot long staff. **Used on horseback or on foot. Long Range: Luk Composite Bow *A bow used in both hunting and fighting **Bow was 3 feet long and made of hard wood and horn **Could launch foot long arrows far distances **Could be used on horseback or on foot Armor (Alexander and Horsemen): Lameller, Helmet and Kiteshield *Alexander and his Horsemen would have used heavier body armor than just chainmail **Russian Lamellar is made using multiple steel plates laced over each other. They would also put chainmail underneath it and at areas the lamellar couldn't reach **Shishak Helmet were semi cone-shaped and made of Steel. Had a plate of cover part of the face **The Kiteshield had a length of 1.25 meters. Made of wood, bound with iron and had a semi-circular metal cover plate fastened over the center. Armor (Foot-soldiers): Chainmail, Helmet and Kiteshield *The Footsoldiers relied more on their shields than their body armor **Chainmail is used to its simplicity and light weight **Shishak Helmet were semi cone-shaped and made of Steel. Had a plate of cover part of the face **The Kiteshield had a length of 1.25 meters. It was Made of wood, bound with iron and had a semi-circular metal cover plate fastened over the center. Julius Caesar Gaius Julius Caesar (July 100 BC – 15 March 44 BC) was a Roman general, statesman, Consul and notable author of Latin prose. He played a critical role in the events that led to the demise of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire. Link Weapons Crocea-Mors.jpg|Crocea Mors (Gladius) Dory Spear.jpg|Hasta Spear Pilum2.jpg|Pilum Javelin ScaleArmor.jpg|Scale Mail Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail Scutum.jpg|Scutum Shield Close Range: Crocea Mors (Gladius) *A short sword used purely one-handed. Crocea Mors was Caesar's personal Gladius. **2 foot long blade **Can be used for slashing but was better for stabbing **Primarily used on foot Mid Range: Hasta Spear *A long spear, simply said **6 inch long iron spear head **Around 6 feet long staff **Used on or off horseback Long Range: Pilum Javelin *Famous Roman war javelin **4 foot long wooden staff with a 2 foot breakable shank **Range of 50-70 meters **Primarily used on foot Armor (Caesar and Horseman): Lorica Squamata, Montefortino Helmet and Parma Shield *Caesar would have been given stronger armor than the ground troops. **The Lorica squamata was a type of scale armor that was made up of Iron and bronze scale plates **The Montefortino Helmet was conical shaped with a knob on the top. Was made of iron **The Parma Shield was 91 cm long, made of wood and bound by iron bands. Was used most by horseback units Armor (Foot Soldiers): Lorica hamata, Coolus Helmet and Scutum Shield *Caesar's foot soldiers would have used weaker body armor but better shields **Lorica hamata was a type of chainmail, used do to its simplicity **The Coolus Helmet was like the Montefortino minus the knob **The Scutum Shield was 1.06 m long, made of thick wood and bound by iron bands. Was primarily used by legionaries. X-Factors Nevsky vs Caesar 94 Physicality 78 Caesar has age but not in a good way. He is not as large, as strong or as durable as Alexander Nevsky. Alexander is also younger and has less health problems. Overall, when it comes to the body, Nevsky is far superior. 88 Military Experience 96 Caesar's campaign in the North took much longer than Alexander's conflict with Swiss Pikemen and Teutonic Knights. For that, he gets the win in Military Experience. 94 Combat Experience 86 Combat Experience is different from Military Experience. Caesar did far less fighting and mainly stood behind and watched the conflicts. Alexander Nevsky did more fighting, even leading his men in the Battle of the Ice. 84 Brutality 97 Alexander was cruel to his foes but wasn't overt. He had morals. Caesar, on the other hand, was far crueler. He was perfectly fine with the death of innocent women and children and watching prisoners fight each other to the death. 95 Tactics 93 This one is hard. Caesar was able to conquer a massive amount of Northern territory for Rome and his army slaughtered many enemies. However, his enemies were far less advanced and were not as well trained, and even then, he lost a massive number of men. Alexander and his men, on the other hand, were fighting an uphill battle. His men were not as well trained or as well armed as the Teutonic Knights but were still able to grab victory. The Teutonic Knights were cocky and thought they would win. Caesar isn't much different from the Teutonic Knights. This is why Alexander wins this edge. His tactics and experience are much more applicable in this situation. The Situation During Caesar's conquest, he is thrown through time and space and is now in Medieval Russia during the winter. However, he does not comprehend this and thinks he is still on his conquest. The winter comes and he and his men are forced to raid a village to steal any food they can find. Alexander has recently defeated the Teutonic Knights but hears from messengers that foreign invaders are attacking a village. He knows that the village is close to a massive frozen lake surrounded with hills and plains. Alexander plans to lead these invaders to this lake and finish them off. Both leaders will have five men joining them. The Battle In Rus Alexander and his men are plotting out a plan. One of his horsemen rides up to him. "Mой принц, иностранные захватчики были замечены езде этот путь." *(Russian: My prince, the foreign invaders have been seen riding this way.) Alexander looks around in irritation. "Почему Ливонского ордена вернулись так скоро?" *(Russian: Why have the Livonian Order have come back so soon?) "Они не являются рыцарями. Они еще более кровожадным." The Rus horseman says. *(Russian: They are no knights. They are even more bloodthirsty) "Если они хуже, чем рыцари, мы должны избавить нашу землю от этого нового врага.Сколько их там?" *(If they are worse than the knights, we must rid our land of this new enemy. How many are there?) "Пять человек общего." *(Russian: Five men total.) "Мы можем с ними справиться. Показать еще четырех людей, и мы должны отвечать эти люди в бой." *(Russian: We can handle them. Grab four more men and we shall meet these men in battle.) Alexander climbs onto his horse and his fellow men follow as they ride to the invaders. Miles away Caesar and his men are tracking through the cold snow. The ravaged village, littered with bodies and cries, lies behind them. His men are cold but dealing. On of Caesar's men ride up to them. "Caesaris! Sex viri nobis occurrere via!" *(Latin: Caesar! Six men come our way!) Caesar is not pleased. "Barbaros. Arbitrantur se posse vincat? Erimus obviam illis." * (Latin: Barbarians. They think they can win? We shall meet them.) Caesar and his men ride out to meet these warriors. He is confident that this will be quick. Alexander Nevsky: Julius Caesar: Alexander Nevsky's men on the top of a hill, one on horse and four on foot. They spot the upcoming Romans on a frozen over lake and Nevsky orders his men to fire their composite bows down at them. Some of the Romans are able to respond in time but one of the Roman legionary's in the head. Caesar responds and has his men respond by charging. Alexander responds by charging in too. The Roman legionary's throw some Pilums out and one hits a Rus foot soldier. The warriors clash. A Rus horseman hits a legionary with his Bear Spear. A Roman cavalryman rides up hits a Rus Infantryman with his Hasta Spear. Alexander rides in and attacks the Roman Cavalryman. The Roman tries to spear him but Alexander swipes the spear away with his Myech sword and swings at the cavalryman, decapitation him. The Rus horseman rides at Caesar but Caesar is handed a Pilum and throws it at the horseman, right into the chest. A Rus foot-soldier battles a Roman legionary and is able to stab him in his chest. Meanwhile, Another Rus foot-soldier and Roman legionary battle it out. The Roman is able to bash the Rus with his Scutum shield and get an good stab to his neck with his Gladius sword. The remaining Roman and Rus infantry fight and the Rus is able to bash the Roman's sword out of his hand with his Kitshield. He then slices the Roman's throat with his Myech sword. Caesar rides in with his Crocea Mors and is able to stab the Rus foot-soldier in the head. Nevsky then rides at Caesar and the two charge. Nevsky dodges Caesar's blade and is able to knock Caesar off, letting his horse gallop away. Caesar is able to get up before Alexander gets another run at him and stabs the horse Alexander is on. The horse collapses but Alexander is able to hop off on time. He grabs a nearby kiteshield while Caesar is able to grab a fallen Roman's Scutum shield. They clash in melee, striking and parrying with their swords and shields. As they fight, Alexander feels a shake from underneath them. Dropping his shield, Alexander roles back and stabs down into the ice. The ice has been weakened they their stomping around and their swords smashing into it. Alexanders sword is able to crack ice and pulling it out with a tilt makes it give way under Caesar. Caesar falls into the ice. He drops his sword and shield and swims frantically for the edge. Caesar is able to reach one side, frost building up on him quickly. However, right in front of him is Nevsky, who raises his Myech Sword and crashes it down on Caesar's head, splitting it in half. Caesar's body sinks back into the freezing water. Nevksy yells out in victory, "За Рос!" (Russian: For Rus!) an hour later Several more Rus soldiers march into the town that Caesar and his men raided. Their they find Nevsky aiding them. The Bodies of his men are laid in caskets near the town's graveyard. The earth is too cold to dig. A Rus commander rides over to Alexander. "Принц Невского, что случилось с захватчиками?" *(Russian: Prince Nevsky, what has happened to the invaders?) "Мои люди и я убивал их быстро," Nevsky responds "Мои люди умерли, но я был в состоянии убить лидера." *(Russian: My men and I slayed them quickly; My men died but I was able to kill the leader.) "Что мы должны теперь делать?" *(Russian: What should we do now?) "Мы должны помочь этой деревне возместить ущерб, они сделали. Они разорили свои дома и свой народ и украл их пищу." (Russian: We must help this village repair the damage they have done. They ravaged their homes and their people and stole their food.) "А ваши мужчины?) *(Russian: And your men?) "Мы будем хоронить их, когда земля теплая." *(Russian: We will bury them when the earth is warm.) The Soldiers help the villagers rebuild their homes and aid to their injured. The Rus commander asks Nevsky one last question: "Кто они были?" *(Russian: Who were they?) Nevsky looks back at him. "Я не знаю, но если они нападут на нашу землю снова, мы знаем, что можем победить их." *(Russian: I don't know, but if they attack our land again, we know we can defeat them.) WINNER:Alexander Nevsky This battle ended with a major landslide. While Julius Caesar won in military experience and shear brutality, Alexander Nevsky won in combat experience, tactics, physicality and having the superior weapons and armor. Caesar's weapons could not match and victory inevitably went into Alexander's hand. Category:Blog posts